Virtudes
by otk.chn
Summary: Las virtudes que tiene Sakuno, y las que ella despierta en Ryoma a medida que crecen y se conocen más.


**Disclaimer**: Takeshi Konomi es el dueño de lo que reconocéis, contenido...mío.

* * *

><p>**Virtudes**<p>

_Capitulo Único_

* * *

><p>Ryoma no se define por su caridad, suele ser impredecible con sus actos, y es un poco arrogante y malhumorado cuando se le da por comportarse así.<br>Nunca hace buenos actos con ninguna persona, y francamente le importa una mierda ser gentil.

-Ryoma-kun- Dijo una chiquilla de 12 años-

-Hai...-Susurró aburrido

-¿Podrías explicarme después de clases? no he...mmm...no he entendido...lo último-Ryoma suspiró

-Ok- Ella respondió euforicamente dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla mientras enrojecía y salía corriendo, prácticamente cayéndose.

Ese día estuvo repitiendo la misma cosa durante toda la tarde para que por fin entendiera el tema de inglés que habían trabajado esa tarde en la clase.  
>Ese día estuvo seguro, de que Sakuno y aquellas explicaciones particulares que le "obsequiaba" eran sinónimo de <em>caridad<em>...tal vez demasiada para con ella.

* * *

><p>Sakuno tenía una personalidad pulcra, organizada, temerosa y olvidadiza. Era naturalmente atolondrada, y vivía en el suelo más de la mitad del día, por eso se sorprendió cuando conoció en un tren a alguien que era mucho mas despistado y se había olvidado de su rostro tras unos días de no verse.<br>Pero su cualidades que mas la caracterizaban eran su credibilidad y _pureza_.

-Takeshi-sempai- El moreno se giró y sonrió

-Saku-chan, te he dicho que esta bien con tan sólo un Momo-chan-sempai

-Anou...hai...Momo-chan...¿has visto a Ryoma-k...kun?

-Emmm-miro a Sakuno de arriba a abajo, seguramente le buscaba para jugar pues llevaba puesto el uniforme y cargaba con el porta raquetas. Sonrió maliciosamente-Esta mañana salió su vuelo-Dijo con tristeza

-¿¡NANI!- Sakuno gritó mientras abría desmesuradamente los ojos, luego sus morritos se convertían en tristes gestos, y sus ojos se ponían acuosos- Mou..no..no se despidió-Momoshiro se sorprendió ante la reacción -aparentemente sincera- de la chica.

-Etto...Saku-chan...era...una pequeña mentira...anou...no pensé...

-Siempre jodiendo. ¿No, Momo-sempai?- Le interrumpió Ryoma, luego el moreno salió corriendo y gritando disculpas a la pelirroja,mientras esta sorprendida y confundida se abrazaba al azabache.

Ryoma bajó la mirada, donde una Ryusaki le apretaba con una fuerza que hacia presión, y aunque casi no sentía, era mucha mas de lo que esperaba de la chica.

-Serás llorica- Sakuno levantó la mirada, y plantó un delicado beso en la punta de la nariz del chico.- Te ... extrañaría- Admitió.

Ella era una persona de 14, al igual que él, pero que lo sorprendía a menudo con sus actitudes de niña, le hacía pasar vergüenza frente a los sempais desde tiempos inmemoriales y en esta ocasión su sutil pureza y ternura no le hicieron salvarse de la burla y los gritos que se podían oír desde las canchas.

* * *

><p><em>Paciencia<em> y una mierda, Sakuno era la mujer de 15 años mas torpe que en su vida había conocido. Habian quedado de llegar puntuales y sólo faltaba ella para poder partir. Era la salida deportiva que su abuela les había preparado para antes del torneo regional y ésta llegaba pero su nieta no.

De repente sonó un telefono móvil y Sumire contestó, hablo un rato y un poco enojada y estresada colgó.

-¿Me hacéis un favor? Esperad aqui, iré a la estación del tren a por mi nieta y Osakada-

-¿Ira por ellas? ¿Caminando?-No es como si caminando les fuese a hacer mas ágil la llegada- Podría ir yo corriendo con Ryoma,

Ryusaki-sensei- Sumire enseguida aceptó. "_Debí no haber dicho nada_" pensó Momoshiro enseguida que empezaron a correr hacia la estación.

-Podrías haberte omitido mi nombre- Gruñó Ryoma mientras se le adelantaba.

Apenas iba devolviéndose con Ryusaki y hasta ahora venia Momo caminando y comiéndose un muffin, vaya mierda, él se ofrecía, y otros eran los que cumplían.

* * *

><p>Osakada milagrosamente no había podido quedar con el resto del equipo, pero eso era lo que más le agradaba porque entonces estaría solamente a cargo de Ryusaki, y la verdad que con ella sólita tenía para rato. Ella de por sí era bastante perseverante con eso de aprender algún día, siquiera a tocar la pelota con la raqueta.<p>

Y eso, siéndo bastante optimista, le _fascinaba _de la chica. Ya que era más propensa a dejarse con las críticas y corregirse "_rápidamente_".

Tendría para rato en el maldito campamento, aunque con el paso de los días ya se le veía cierta mejora.

-Ryoma-kun, gommen...creí...creí que lanzarías una finta-

-Ryusaki...no te lanzaría una finta...aun estás aprendiendo-

-Mou...está bien...continuemos- Le dijo la chica sonriendo, y guiñándole inocentemente un ojo.

_Perseverancia..._a esa chica no le faltaba...y paciencia, él necesitaría de esa durante el largo verano que se les venía encima.

* * *

><p>-SEIGAKU! ECHIZEN! SEIGAKU!- Al rededor de la cancha se concentraba una gran masa de espectadores, uno a uno eran jugados los partidos del nacional. Y éste último correspondia al ojiámbar, faltaban unos pocos puntos para que ganaran definitivamente, y todos irían a celebrar.<p>

-Partido a favor de Echizen, gana la Seichun Gakuen- Anunció el narrador del partido.

Todos vitorearon y salieron cantando hacia el bar de sushi, les esperaba una larga celebración.

-¡Ché! Pasadme la salsa que no la tengo lo suficientemente picante-

-Calla Baka, a nadie le interesa lo que digas-

-¿Qué es lo que dices? De la que te salvas Mamushi, estamos celebrando...

Se escuchaban las discusiones en todo el bar, por primera vez no cerraban el local mientras ellos celebraban y estaba con gente hasta encima de las mesas. Música a todo volumen y personas bailando entre los que deseaban comer, el ambiente se concentraba en el olor a Sake, y Sakuno de por si con ese leve olor ya se estaba mareando. El fondo blanco al que todos se estaban sometiendo le estaba empezando a hacer revuelo en la cabeza, y esa soda con toques leves de alcohol no la hacia sentirse muy bien.

Tomoka tomada de la mano de Sakuno se levantaba a cada nada para invitarla a bailar al ritmo del J music, pero hasta antes de aceptar llevaba 2 horas negándose. No aceptaba la idea de bailar en frente de los sempais, ni mucho menos delante de Ryoma, aunque su abuela ya no estuviese presente en la reunión.

* * *

><p>En cuanto se bebió aquello que Momo le pasó de un solo trago, sintió como su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas. Se notaba a leguas -si se concentraba en cada uno de sus sempais y enfocaba la vista- que todos ya parecían estar ebrios. Era la primera vez que tomaba alcohol, y lo peor de todo es que sabia horrible de sopetón, se sintió mareado y giró la vista hacia el frente, donde casi no habian luces resplandecientes que le mareaban.<p>

Y joder, él, que nunca se había fijado en cosas que no fuesen tennis, ponta, o Karupin, pero se le hacia fascinante el movimiento que hacia aquellas cintura cuando se meneaba al ritmo de la música de fondo. Su _concentración_ estuvo en identificar a aquella deliciosa criatura que había despertado su interés en algo tan nimio como las mujeres y se dió cuenta de que era Sakuno. Aquella frágil chica a la que se le doblaban los tobillos cada tres pasos, pero que bailando hacia algo realmente mágico.

La siguió con la mirada unos cuantos bailes más, hasta que ella hizo un movimiento que desarmó y soltó todos sus bucles por la espalda rosando la terminación donde la espalda pierde el nombre y se convierte en algo muy atractivo de admirar.

Se sintió sucio, a sus 16 años no se había sentido atraído por una chica -bueno, por Ryusaki tal vez un poco- pero joder, verla bailando de esa manera le hacia bajar un cosquilleo por toda su maldita anatomía.

Sakuno se inclinó hacia atrás, y con aquel movimiento se llevó la cabeza de Ryoma, que terminó golpeándosela por bajarla a la velocidad que ella llevaba con su delicioso cuerpo.

-Kuso- Susurró Ryoma por lo bajo mientas se sostenía de manera drámatica la cabeza.

De repente abrió los ojos al sentir presión en sus piernas, y se sorprendió al ver a la pelirroja -aquella a la que no volvería a ver de la misma pura manera si su memoria sobrevivía a la primera resaca de su vida- recostada en ellas. Al parecer había caído encima del sofá y parte de él mismo, y había acabado dormida en esa posición sin muchas alteraciones. Decidió acomodarla un poco y recostarla en el sillón de mejor manera, pero su equilibrio no era lo suficiente para acomodarla y el seguir sin caerse. Terminaron durmiendo en una litera improvisada con cojines por todos los chicos que ambriagados se acostaban a dormir.

* * *

><p>Se despertó y apenas salía el sol, tenía medio brazo entumecido -y por alguna razón, calientito como le gustaría tener el resto del cuerpo- y sentía algo blandito bajo su cabeza. Tal vez alguna almohada de deliciosa contextura. No abrió lo ojos, pero se removió un poco para acomodarse. Y pronto sintió algo rodeando su citura, sin saber que era cambió su posición para alejarse, pero no se lo permitieron. Asustada abrió los ojos y se dió de lleno con unos adormilados y rojos ojos color ámbar.<p>

-Duermete, aún es temprano.- Le dijo Ryoma mientras la acercaba con delicadez a su cuerpo. Se adormiló un poco, pero no podía conciliar el sueño, tenía frío y estaba un poco incomoda. Miró de nuevo a Ryoma.

-Mou...Ryoma-kun

-Mmm

-¿No hay algún futón cerca?-Muy en el fondo de sus recuerdos había oído a Kawamura ofrecer alguna habitación que estaba amoblada pero que nadie ocupaba, la mierda era levantarse, espabilarse, ir, y joder, la putada que se le iba si estaba ocupado el cuarto. Tomó fuerzas de donde no tenía y ayudó a levantar a Sakuno, medio dormido y aún afectado por el alcohol se tambaleó y como pudo pasó sobre los chicos, encontrando rapidamente las habitaciones. Y ahora...¿Cuál era la habitación? Entraron a la primera que encontraron abierta y vieron una cama vacía, enseguida se le iluminó la cara con una sonrisa y se apresuró a acostarse.

Sakuno apenada y sonrojada se acerco temerosa, miró unos segundos a Ryoma y se lo encontró ya dormido. Quitó sus zapatillas y las de él, y cuando se recostó, sintió como Ryoma inmediatamente la acercaba hacia él y la cubría con las sábanas.

-Arigatou...Ryoma-kun- Susurró dulcemente, como entregándose al agradecimiento, casi _consagrándose_ - como si el encontrar una cama y una sábana hubiese sido demasiado, y ella no hubiese tocado una en años- y estaba a punto de darle un ligero beso cerca a su mandíbula como agradecimiento también, si no hubiese sido porque él se removió un poco y sus labios se rozaron levemente sonrojándolos a ambos. -Go...gom...gommene...

-Betsuni- Contestó rápidamente Ryoma desinteresado, aunque sus labios no se alejaron un milímetro. Dudó unos segundos pero dejó de mirar su boca para mirarla a los ojos. Tragó saliva sonoramente y habló-Hazlo...hazlo de nuevo- Sakuno lo miró nerviosa y sonrojada. Pero aún así se acercó y volvió a rozar sus labios con los de él, electrizándo su piel. Causando estragos en su propio sistema nervioso, se pegó un poco más a él, haciendo que sus bocas se presionaran.

Suspiró contra la boca masculina y él con coraje aprisionó su labio inferior, sus labios se abrían y cerraban despacio sobre los de ella, calentándolos y humedeciéndolos con la fricción, mientras su lengua intentaba entrar en su cavidad. Ella, respondiendo suavemente, mientras él la atacaba de forma salvaje y sin compasión; de vez en cuando dejando un espacio para que respirara y se relajara. Se separó lentamente de su boca. La miró a los ojos y con_ desinterés _le habló.

-Ya puedes dormir, Sakuno- Luego le sonrió arrogantemente y adormilado. Ella tomó su rostro con la mano e hizo que la mirara, como pidiéndole por algo, y él, que siempre era tan despistado comprendió el por qué de su manera de mirarlo-_ Suki da yo_- Sakuno sonrio ampliamente y con ternura le abrazó.

_Iba a ser una jodida odisea que los sempais no se diera cuenta de su rollo con Ryusaki -la deliciosa Ryusaki, sí se lo permitían decir-._


End file.
